


My Star

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Birthday, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: The celebrations they have as a group for each birthday is always good, but for now, Tsubasa wants to give Shiki something more special and unique.





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> Shiki's bday fic... I'm posting it a bit ahead of time, but it's because I doubt I'd have any time once the day officially starts (at least in Japan, because in my side it is still 24th and way too early XD)  
> Anyways, I hope this can be a nice fic because it was worked way too fast XD .

**My Star**

Their traditional birthday celebration as a unit has already ended; Rikka has cleaned the common room with Dai’s help; while Shiki has gone back to the studio to try and finish some pending works. Nevertheless, even if the birthday man wants to go back to work and finish his stuff on time, a blonde guy will not allow it. Tsubasa has escaped from the cleaning job and has gone to prepare one last surprise for Shiki on his especial day. As soon as Shiki had left the common room, Tsubasa has speeded out of the dorm so fast that not even Rikka or Dai has realized of it until they finished putting everything in order.

Now, and after being sure that his childhood friend and the former model are in their rooms, Tsubasa is sneaking into the dorm again. Slowly and silently he walks to the studio where Shiki has sheltered himself again. Carefully, Tsubasa turns the door knob opened and walks in tip-toes towards the purple-haired man. Once that he knows that Shiki has not realized that he is behind him; he quickly takes the headphones off and hurriedly leans to kiss Shiki on his lips.

“Happy birthday, darling,” the blonde smirks while holding the headphones.

“Tsubasa… I thought you were already sleeping,” Shiki replies a bit surprise.

“How cruel, calling me by my name when I have come to visit you,” the younger pouts and grabs the headphones strongly, “now, now, since you’ve been this cold hearted with me, you have to come with me.”

“Honey, I’m pretty sure I mentioned I need to finish with a song,” Shiki replies, “I agreed with the group celebration because I didn’t want to be rude, but…”

Before the older can keep going Tsubasa leans his head again and make their foreheads touch each other. The blonde sighs and without giving a chance to react to the leader, he sits on Shiki’s lap. Then he looks with tender eyes to the purple-haired man who knows that the cheerful idol is trying to do, blackmailing him with the cute puppy eyes.

“Honey, I…”

“Listen! I know we already celebrated, but,” Tsubasa cups Shiki’s face with his hands so the man can only look him in the eyes, “the two of us, as a couple, well, let me tell you that is has been a long time since we were able to have a moment for the two of us.”

Shiki is speechless, he does not have a way to contradict what Tsubasa is saying. After all, the blonde is speaking the truth, lately if he is not busy with meetings, songs, and other stuff, Tsubasa is the one who is dealing with his college stuff. There has been practically three months for them without the chance for sharing some time together. Thus, Shiki looks at the screen, he knows he is just missing some scores and the song will be ready; also, for tomorrow’s meeting he is sure that Haiduki has already taken care of everything.

“Darling…” Tsubasa calls him again with a singing like tune, just the final touch to convince Shiki to go with him.

“Fine, what do you want to do?”

The blonde smiles and stands up, making Shiki follow him and asking him to be quiet; he wouldn’t want that Dai or Rikka gets to see them since this is a special moment that he wants to be a secret. Asking Shiki to be as silence as possible and making him get his coat on and a scarf, they leave the dorm. For a moment, Shiki fears that this will be some kind of eccentric outing coming from Tsubasa, but well he is not the one to blame if he is not following the dressed code, it’d be finally the blonde’s fault. Nonetheless, when he pays closed attention to Tsubasa he sees that the man is wearing the same clothes he had during their group celebration, so that gives him some inner peace and probably they will be not leaving the dorms. Peace that quickly vanishes when he sees that they are taking the elevator up to the terrace.

“Tsubasa…”

“Shhhhh, wait until we get there,” the blonde quickly says and seems to be more excited than usual.

Once the elevator shows that they have reached their destination, the blonde man steps ahead. Shiki is now feeling more curious than ever since he can barely remember when the last time he saw Tsubasa this excited was. The leader walks a bit slower, as if he knows he has to give some extra time to his lover to get the final arrangements ready. Then, he listens to the blonde calling him and to actually hurry up.

“Come here!!!” the blonde demands.

Immediately, Shiki cannot hide his surprised expression; Tsubasa is under and awning and there is a folding-chair and a table, with some other stuff. Just when did Tsubasa do all of this? Shiki wonders as he walks closer to the blonde man.

“Now, I need you to sit here and close your eyes,” the younger eagerly expresses while patting the chair.

“Tsubasa, I’m not a kid.”

“Darling, please.”

The man sighs and covers his eyes, he knows it is better to follow the instruction instead of disobeying. Then, Shiki can hear some weird noises, feeling curious he wants to see, but the blond immediately stops him from peeking. The leader sighs, what is Tsubasa doing? Especially with so much cursing in between his actions; however, his thoughts are stopped by a sudden gasp of joy.

“Now, now, you can look!!!” Tsubasa yells with excitement and moves next to Shiki.

The man looks amazed at how his lover has been capable of creating such a dreamy atmosphere. The dark color of the awning was the perfect background to allow the tiny lights to recreate some of the constellations.

“Being honest, I don’t know which your favorite stars are, and so I just recreated the ones that can be seen in Nagano at this time of the year,” the blonde explains leaning his head on Shiki’ shoulder, “Happy birthday, darling.”

“Thank you, honey… I’m just… how did you get this idea?” Shiki questions, he is just too awestruck to be able to say something better.

“You’re always complaining that you cannot see the stars in Tokyo and how much you miss Nagano’ sky, so I tried to recreate a tiny sky for you.”

The answer does not help Shiki at all, he was actually expecting something silly and more Tsubasa-like; not such a sweet and thoughtful reason, since this has really touched his heart. The man is now who makes Tsubasa look at him and cups the blonde’s face, first Shiki kisses Tsubasa’s forehead and then, gently he gives a short kiss to Tsubasa’s lips.

“Thank you, Tsubasa,” Shiki expresses, his eyes shining with gratitude.

“Does that mean you like your second gift?”

“I do,” Shiki replies and kisses him again.

The smile on Tsubasa’s face is bigger and brighter than ever, but before Shiki can hug him, the blonde stands up and goes for two cups and a bottle of wine. Quickly, he pours the wine into the cups and gives one to the older man.

“I want to make a special toast,” Tsubasa says and he sits on Shiki’s lap, “for you, I want to toast for your happiness and more success.”

“And love,” Shiki adds with a smirk.

Both drink the wine and stay closer to each other; the wind is not that strong, but the cold temperature is more than enough to get them shiver in a matter of minutes, especially Tsubasa. The blond who has never been good dealing with the cold, places his cup on the table and rubs his hands trying to get some warmth. When Shiki notices the action, he is about to give his scarf to Tsubasa, but the younger stops him.

“You cannot catch a cold,” Tsubasa rapidly says, and makes him keep the scarf around his neck.

“Well, you cannot catch a cold either, so,” the leader replies and lies down onto the folding chair, dragging Tsubasa with him and making the blonde lie on his chest.

Then, Shiki takes off the scarf and wrap it over the two of them. Their faces are closed to each other and Shiki suddenly feel amazed by looking at Tsubasa’s face completely blushed. They have been together for so long that it is weird to see the usual outgoing and daring blonde being so shy and flustered. Being tempted to see how much he can get from this side of Tsubasa, the purple haired man starts kissing his lover, softly and tender and perceives as the blonde squirms and almost whines. Momentarily, the younger man breaks apart to take a breath and locks his eyes with Shiki’s.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting another birthday gift, it’s still my birthday,” Shiki replies with such a deadpan expression that Tsubasa does not know if he should laugh or worry about the man’s intentions.

“Really? Another gift?” the blonde is coming back to his more usual self and let out a laugh in the middle of his questions, “and what kind of gift are you really looking for?”

By then, Shiki does not reply, he simply pulls Tsubasa for another kiss and wraps him with his arms and legs. Now, the cold air is not what is making Tsubasa get more shivers than before, now the reason for his constant quivers are Shiki’s hands that are travelling all around his body. The blonde tries to stop the actions, how are they going to explain themselves if anyone of the other units get here and see them? Nevertheless, before he can pronounce a word, Shiki’s tongue plays with his earlobes which makes Tsubasa loudly moan. At that, the blonde knows that this will move way too fast if he does not make something.

“Hey, hey, birthday boy, we cannot do what you are looking for over here!” Tsubasa breaks apart and places his hands on Shiki’s chest trying to stop him.

“Why? Too cold?”

Again, that poker-face which makes the blond feel distressed, mainly for the nonsense reply that Shiki has given.

“Darling, we are at the dorms’ terrace, do you know who else lives here? Should I make a list?” the younger answers, trying to mask his anger as best as possible with his sarcasm.

“I know everyone at the dorms, it’s not necessary.”

“Are you really telling me you don’t care that we can get caught having sex here by any of the people who live here??!!”

At that, Shiki’s expression breaks and laughs, he will have never imagined that Tsubasa would fall in such a trick. The blonde seeing how Shiki is enjoying the moment, hits him with his fist, is Shiki believing himself a comedian now? However, before he can keep claiming revenge for such joke, the leader sits and in a swift move he gets to stand up carrying Tsubasa.

“How the hell?”

“What? Do you believe that an old man like me is not strong?” Shiki questions.

“Well… not because you are old, but because you spend all your time sitting down without exercising at all,” now the blonde is having his perfect time for revenge, “we have talked about this and you haven’t done anything at all to work it out,” the idol adds touching Shiki’s abdomen.

“Do you want me to drop you?”

The younger laughs and kisses Shiki.

“No, I don’t want that, but I think I can walk.”

Even if Tsubasa has clearly stated that he does not want to be carried, Shiki does not listen to him. With some effort, the older gets to turn off the lights to then start their way back to the elevator. The blond, when he sees Shiki’s determination starts complaining, they cannot go around like this, what if someone sees them? well, it is not like their relationship is a complete secret, but they are supposed to be discrete.

“Shiki! Put me down!” Tsubasa keeps on complaining, even more when he sees that the elevator has reached their floor.

“Why?”

Shiki asks by the moment in which the elevator’s door has opened and right there Shu and Issei are in front of them and looking at them. The puzzle expressions from the two QUELL’s members makes that Shiki laugh again, this is a view he would have never expected on his birthday, but that he truly loves.

“Shiki…” Shu says and fights to find something else to say.

“Shu, Issei,” Shiki continues while he still carries Tsubasa in the bridal like style and comes out of the elevator.

“We came to wish you a happy birthday, and since you were not there, we left the present with Rikka,” Issei adds, probably he is ignoring the whole scenario not to make things more awkward.

“That’s right, anyways, we should go now, see you and happy birthday, Shiki,” Shu suddenly tells and grabs Issei by the hand to take the elevator.

“Happy birthday!”

SolidS’ leader thanks his former partner and the teen; then, when he hears the door being closed he starts laughing. Tsubasa is completely petrified by the uncomfortable moment they just had, and he cannot believe that Shiki’s reaction is simply to laugh about it. Did Shiki drink more than usual to behave this weirdly? Or is he simply enjoying making the fools out of themselves?

“What the hell is wrong with you?” the blonde angrily asks, and punches Shiki on his shoulder.

Nevertheless, Shiki goes and steals a kiss, if he would have to explain his actions, he would be confused by himself as well. Therefore, after surviving the younger’s constant punches and finishing, for now, with some kisses, Shiki keeps walking towards the main door for their dorm. Remembering that Issei mentioned that they left a gift with Rikka, the purple haired man tries to carefully open the door; verifying that there is no one around, the older quickly moves in and even more hastily he opens the door to his own room, to then practically slamming it closed. It is a miracle that Shiki’s bedroom is more organized than usual; and since the bed is completely empty for the very first time, the older man gets to finally throw his lover into the bed as he has wished for a long time. Shiki sees as the golden hair bounces up and down, and then he sees the angry expression on Tsubasa’s face.

“Do you want to kill me?” the younger exclaims.

“No, I want to taste you, make you quiver and leave you with many marks around your body that prove that you belong to me, and only me.”

The lust that Tsubasa can see on Shiki’s eyes sends shiver down to his spine, and with no previous warning, the older man attacks Tsubasa’s lips. There is no mercy nor time for the blonde, Shiki keeps on devouring the younger with kisses; barely giving him time to recover some air. The man keeps leading the kiss, biting, licking, and exploring with his tongue the blonde’s mouth. Unable to fight against the sensations that keep arising, Tsubasa let out some moans and starts twisting his body in ecstasy. The way Shiki is kissing him is electrifying and even if he hates feeling so defenseless, Tsubasa is more than willing to keep going like this. As if Shiki has been reading his mind, the man does not waste any time and moves forward; pushing Tsubasa’s legs apart he gets his right leg in the middle and starts to hardly rub the younger’s member with his knee. Said action is too much for Tsubasa at the moment, who pushes Shiki away and whines in pleasure, his face all flustered and his breathing already being agitated.

“Is there a reason for the hurry?” Tsubasa asks between pants.

“I’m not in a hurry, I just want to make love to you as much as possible,” the older replies with a smirk.

“What kind of perverted old man are you?”

“The one you chose as your lover.”

That is the reply given by Shiki before he resumes his actions, going back to kiss Tsubasa while starting to take off the blonde’s clothes. The purple haired man grunts, unsatisfied by how long and difficult has been undressing the blonde upper’s part. Nonetheless, knowing how bad Tsubasa is dealing with cold weather, it is more than obvious that the man needed so many layers of clothes. Finally, when he can get to see the younger man’s nude chest, Shiki licks his lips in delight and with no second thought, he starts kissing every inch of Tsubasa’ skin. Feeling as the blonde chest goes up and down, perceiving as the man is practically breathless, only makes that Shiki wants to push and demand more from the younger.

“Shouldn’t…ah…” Tsubasa whines as Shiki bites his nipple, “Darling… shouldn’t I… be the one doing the work?”

“No, since I just want to enjoy my meal.”

Right after saying those words, Shiki bites again the blonde’s nipple while he also pinches the other one. Quickly, Tsubasa covers his mouth with his hands, any other day he would have believe that Shiki was kidding with the part of leaving marks, but apparently, he was being serious today. Now, the older man is not only nibbling or licking on his nipples, not all, Shiki is moving and repeating the treatment around his collarbone, neck, chest, abdomen; and now he is starting to go even down.

“Shiki!” Tsubasa yells, he is already wheezing due to the constant rubbing of the erections.

“Sensitive as usual, aren’t you?” Shiki asks with a hoarse voice full of desire to keep awakening those kinds of reactions from the younger.

Knowing that if he keeps going with this rhythm Tsubasa will not be able to hold on all night, or at least as much as he wants, Shiki starts to undress himself; hoping that with this his lover can have enough time to breathe and get some energy back. Moving ahead, the older man also takes the chance to finish undressing Tsubasa; and feeling that their break has been already enough, Shiki places his body over the younger and starts his fierce attack of kisses. Said position is allowing them now to feel the warmth from each other’s body and their breathing mix with each other. Quickly, their bodies start to be covered by sweat and the constant friction between their cocks makes that both begin to be coated by their cum. 

“I want to try something,” Shiki interrupts the session, and switches his position.

“You want…”

“69, let’s do it.”

The man has only given the instruction when he starts sucking on Tsubasa’s dick. The blonde is shocked by how thirsty Shiki is, since the man is slurping hard and pressing his hips hard with his hands.

“Do you need an invitation to start?” Shiki stops his work to make the younger reacts.

Immediately, the blonde reaches with his mouth his lover’ shaft, it is unusual to do it in this position. Nonetheless, the excitement of sucking Shiki’s dick while his lover does the same to him, makes him forget about how uncomfortable he feels. The blonde grabs with his hands Shiki’s cock and circles the tip with his tongue; the action causes that Shiki strongly grunts, the vibrations reverberating through Tsubasa’s member. The younger twitches in pleasure, and when Shiki notices that the blonde is getting lost with the lust of the moment; he goes down and suck even harder, pressuring harder with his fingers Tsubasa’s testicles, repeating the actions constantly until he makes Tsubasa cums. The sticky substance is drunk by the older who again is changing position to keep going for more during the night. Shiki is once again looking at Tsubasa, the blonde man is still trembling and trying to normalize his breathing after the blissful moment he has had.

“Eh? Are you already tired?” Shiki asks raising an eyebrow.

“How come you are like this?” Tsubasa covers his face with one arm, “a heavy drinker in every single sense!”

Shiki laughs at the statement, Tsubasa does not like to lose and it is more than obvious that the boy is somehow disappointed he could not have lasted longer. Then, as if he wanted to give some kind of consolation prize, Shiki kisses once more his lover, slowly, gently; and he even caresses Tsubasa’s hair. When he pulls apart from the kiss, he looks at the blonde man, being mesmerized by the flushed skin and the beautiful golden eyes, eyes that do not stop looking at him at all.

“I love these moments we share,” Shiki expresses, leaning his head on Tsubasa’ shoulders, he sighs and the warm air he let out makes Tsubasa shiver, “I love you, thanks for this day.”

“You’re talking as if we are done for the day, and I can still feel that you have a big issue going on down there,” the blonde jokes as he feels Shiki’s erection chafing against him.

“I’m just giving you some extra time to recover, honey,” the man replies with a smirk and starts nibbling on his lover’s neck and trying to reach one of the drawers.

Being really careless with his actions, Shiki ends up knocking some papers and other stuff he has on his night table; until finally getting the drawer open. In the middle of all his disaster, the blonde laughs and tries to hold his urge to say any sarcastic comment, after all, he does not want to ruin Shiki’s good mood. Trying to help his lover with the actions, Tsubasa opens up his legs, but to his surprise, Shiki does not move ahead, the man actually stares at him and then at the bottle of lube.

“It’s been a while since you prepare yourself in front of me,” Shiki mentions, a mischievous smile starting to make its way on his face, “I want you to do it.”

“What? Last time you said that it would be one time…” the blonde replies, he feels mortified to think about himself in such a position again.

“Pretty please,” the older expresses.

“You know? When you say, ‘pretty please’ you need to make a cute face, not keep the same poker-face you have all the time,” Tsubasa mentions as he pinches Shiki’s cheeks.

The older man ends up pouting, Tsubasa knows that he does not go well with cute faces, but he hopes that a pout can convince the blonde man to fulfill his request. On the other hand, Tsubasa cannot believe that a 28-year-old man can get to look so adorable with a simple gesture.

“Just… just because today is your birthday,” the younger hesitates his reply, but once that is said, there’s no turning back.

Shiki smirks and helps the blonde man to get on his knees, and then he lies down in a position that can allow him to contemplate Tsubasa’s actions. The younger is still timid about it, but then he takes a deep breath and accepts the bottle of lube from Shiki. Slowly, the boy pours some of the liquid on one of his fingers. Before proceeding, he looks at Shiki by the corner of his eyes, and there it is, that predatory gaze that makes him feel so vulnerable. In moments like this, he feels that Shiki becomes a furious beast, ready to chase him and eat him until feeling satisfy. Trying to ignore all his thoughts, Tsubasa slowly moves his hand to his back part and sighs. Gradually, he pushes the first finger in, letting out some whimpers and feeling as his body starts to shiver due to the sudden intrusion. The man feels as Shiki grabs his tights, strongly and firmly; the blonde knows that his lover is containing himself from merciless attacking him. Being aware that Shiki is holding himself back, Tsubasa starts to move the finger in and out, quickly and trying to stretch as much as possible. Letting his head fall a bit, he gets a glimpse of the growing erection that Shiki is having, with that he knows that one finger will not be enough. The man takes out the finger he has been using to prepare himself and grabbing the bottle again, he pours some more into at least three of his fingers.

“I hope you are enjoying the show,” Tsubasa says as he gasps for more air and positions himself to penetrate himself again.

“I do, I’m just waiting my turn to make you see the real spotlight,” Shiki’s husky voice makes Tsubasa trembles.

Nevertheless, he knows that is not only Shiki’s voice, it is also his look, feeling his skin against his own; knowing that the warmth from Shiki’s body wraps him as a powerful blaze that asphyxiates him, but Tsubasa knows that he is uncapable of escaping. Then, the blond decides to end up the tortuous moment faster, knowing that he will be in more pain than usual, he gets the three fingers that were covered with lube in. The younger loudly wheezes and arches his back, he does not want to look at Shiki; not yet, because he knows that those eyes must be hungrier by now. Tsubasa quickly moves his fingers, circling and stretching his insides, but unable to hold himself, he leans towards Shiki, desperate he looks for the purple-haired man’s lips, who is more than willing to correspond to the request. Eagerly, they kiss with passion, as if they were starved from each other taste and so they were in the need for more of their essence. Without a previous warning, Shiki skillful pulls out Tsubasa’s fingers, and in just one swift move he penetrates the blonde. The older loudly grunts in pleasure while he cums inside of his boyfriend who is whimpering by the sensation of the hot liquid inside of him.

“Where you… this… desperate?” Tsubasa asks between pants still lying on Shiki’s chest.

“Even more,” the man replies as he starts to move his hips.

“What?! You just came! Are you serious?!” Tsubasa complaints looking at how his boyfriend has started to move again.

Instead of replying with words, Shiki turns his lover face to kiss him, he pushes the blonde closer to him, biting Tsubasa’s earlobes, neck, and collarbone. The younger man is unable to speak, he is just a mess of pants, moans, and whimpers as Shiki keeps shoving hard and deeper with every thrust he performs. Making an effort, Shiki sits up while he holds still his lover and gives a small break to the blonde to recover some air. Taking advantage of the time off that Shiki is giving him, the younger clings onto the purple-haired man to provide more friction to his erection which has been neglected for a while.

“I love to listen to you,” Shiki suddenly tells, “the simple fact of listening to you breathing, talking, singing,” the man continues and pauses to licks Tsubasa’s ear which causes the younger to yell, “and even screaming, keeps me alive.”

“You just want to fuck me harder and you are trying to win me over with those words, right?” Tsubasa says as he hides his face from Shiki, he is more than embarrassed of hearing those words and so he needs to break a bit the cliched speech.

Shiki grins, he can recognize this kind of behavior from his lover, a spoiled boy who is always needy to feel love. Love that is more willing to give.

“You can think what you want… I can fuck you hard even without telling you a corny speech,” the older expresses as he thrust again.

Tsubasa gasps, he was not ready for the unexpected movement and as he feels Shiki moving inside of him, the blond strongly bites the older man’ shoulders. Suddenly, the purple-haired man grabs Tsubasa’s hips and lifts him a bit just to quickly push him down once again. The scream of pleasure that the blonde man let out only makes Shiki feel more daring to keep performing the action, over and over again. The younger man starts perceiving as his limbs start getting number, and he can barely hold on to Shiki; feeling weaker and his bodies covered in sweat is more than enough for Tsubasa to start slipping away. Once Shiki notices this, he quickly pulls his dick out to change the positions again, this causes that some of the cum drips out from Tsubasa’s anus. The leader smirks at the view, and he feels even more hypnotized by the recent look; the blonde looking so unprotected, coated in sweat, with his body flushed and his chest heavily moving up and down. Why does Tsubasa need to look so tempting in every single moment? There is not a clear answer for Shiki who simply decides to ram his cock in to Tsubasa again. The blonde closes his eyes and cries out, feeling as his body spasms again and his muscles tenses up even more.

“Sorry, honey…”

“Idiot…you could… have done it…slower,” the man replies between pants.

“I can’t, you feel too good, I want to be one with you as long as I can.”

The statement makes Tsubasa blush even more, and he wonders why Shiki has to be such an idiotic romantic person; maybe his artistic soul takes over him more when they are alone, that’s the only logic conclusion that Tsubasa can have at the moment. Also, because Shiki’s merciful actions have started once again; the man moves back and forward, his determined look provoking more than one feeling in Tsubasa who allows himself to be under Shiki’s will. The older places Tsubasa’s leg on his shoulder, knowing that this will allow him to reach even deeper into the young man who grabs into the blankets and looks for a way to muffle his screams with no avail. The constant slamming of their skins, Tsubasa’s whimpers and moans, plus Shiki’s grunts are all the sounds that can be heard at the moment, and once that Shiki sees that Tsubasa is reaching his limits, he grabs the blonde’s dick to forbid him to cum.

“Shiki!!” the younger complains with pleading eyes.

“Not yet, just a bit more,” the man replies and with his free hand, he holds one of Tsubasa’s hand.

“I can’t, please, please, let me,” the blonde begs with a high pitch voice, but his lover does not listen to him.

On the contrary, Shiki keeps going with all his actions and leans closer to kiss the man. Tsubasa has heard that cuming while lacking air is one of the greatest experiences and has always felt curious about. Nevertheless, having that experience now when he is feeling as he is about to pass out for all the sensations that are going through his body, it is not something he wants to experience. Unfortunately, or actually for his own weird satisfaction, he senses as Shiki releases his dick at the moment that the older is cuming inside of him again; which allows him to enjoy his own orgasm while he is still being kissed by Shiki. It takes a moment to Tsubasa to slightly perceives as his body has some spasms going through and as his muscles start to relax after all that action. The man feels out of himself and too weak to move, he forces himself to look around, since he cannot focus his look to find Shiki. Then, he notices as the man is sitting on the bed’s edge, stroking his dick with his hand.

“Shiki?” the blonde asks him, “do you need…”

“It’s ok… I know I was too rough with you, but…” the man trails off and looks away.

“But… please, I’m too tired, speak clearly.”

“You made me feel hornier than ever, so I guess there’s still some more.”

The younger blushes harder than before and stares at Shiki.

“Can I ask you just for a kiss?”

Tsubasa nods, and Shiki moves to reach for the younger lips. In the middle of said action, Shiki trembles in excitement as he is able to release the last bit of the pressure that was torturing him.

“Did you need to cum all over me?”

“I’m sorry, I can clean you up,” the man proposes, but Tsubasa shakes his head.

“I just want you to lie down next to me.”

The older man nods and before accomplishing Tsubasa’s request, he takes out another blanket that he places over them.

“I know everything is dirty, but we are even worst.”

“True, we will need to wake up early to clean the mess.”

Both of them laugh at the statement, they know none of them have ever been able to wake up early. Shiki caresses the blonde man’s hair; the blonde is definitely what he loves the most.

“You wanna know which my favorite star is?” Shiki questions as he takes one of Tsubasa’s hand and kisses it, the blonde nods, “from all the stars I can find in my life, you are my favorite star.”

The blonde blushes, and having no words to reply, he covers Shiki’s eyes with his hand and kisses him.

“Happy birthday, darling,” the younger says after he has kissed his lover, “just know that I’ll be eager for my birthday and see what surprise you can give me.”

Shiki laughs and hugs his boyfriend. Thankfully he still has more than enough time to think about a nice surprise for Tsubasa because the blonde deserves nothing but the best. The two men keep hugging, kissing, and sharing caresses until sleep take over them. While the blonde dreams about all the possible surprises that Shiki can prepare for his birthday; the purple haired man dreams about the stars, holding Tsubasa in his arms and whispering how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
